Never Operate in Fear
' |episodenumber = 13 |previous = They Don't Know How to Be Nice |next = Final episode}} is the final episode of . Story After Nicholas' contentious elimination, the final 5 wasted no time scrambling and preparing for the next challenge. With votes going so many different ways over the course of the merge, Ashley, Karen and Zakriah all felt unsafe - Jeff and JC, on the other hand, possessed Hidden Immunity Idols that were to expire at the next tribal council, guaranteeing their spot in the final 4. However, Jeff and JC were not aware of each other's idols, which allowed the loose alliance of Karen, JC and Zakriah to erroneously target Jeff. Karen ended up narrowly winning her second immunity, narrowing the potential boots down to Ashley and Zakriah. Knowing he was being targeted, Jeff chose to cast his vote for JC in an attempt to idol them out of the game. With Karen immune and knowing that both Jeff and JC were already getting votes, Ashley chose to cast her vote for Zakriah to avoid a no-votes situation which could have resulted in her elimination. In the end, it would be just Ashley's vote which would count, sending Zakriah to Ponderosa. At the final 4, Jeff and JC decided to make a truce, knowing they would likely lose to Karen and without a doubt would lose to Ashley. Before the results of the Final Immunity Challenge were revealed, it appeared that Karen would be voting with Jeff and JC to send out Ashley due to her strong social game. However, Ashley surprised everyone by pulling out a surprise immunity win, guaranteeing her spot at the Final Tribal Council. Ashley and Karen chose to vote for JC since they were more of an overall threat than Jeff, who had betrayed and at times angered many of the jurors. To avoid a fire-making tiebreaker, Jeff chose to vote with the women and go back on his deal with JC, making them the final member of the jury. On Day 39, it became evident to most of the jury as well as the hosts that Ashley would be the winner of the season, but a live final tribal council and questions were still held. JC, in particular, advocated for Karen, citing many of the strong moves she had made to get to the end of the game, like playing her vote steal and navigating multiple alliances while only getting 1 vote cast against her. However, Karen was unable to surmount the jury's bitterness as well as her own difficulties with public speaking, resulting in Ashley earning six of the eight potential jury votes. It was only Karen's alliance members JC and Zakriah who would vote for Karen, with Jeff receiving no votes, the first finalist in IOS history to do so. Nicolas was voted Fan Favorite of the season, and Rhone selected Karen to be Scruff Player of the Season. While a losing finalist would not normally be chosen as SPOTS, Rhone made an exception because of the high level of strategy Karen operated at, which they felt no one else on the season was able to match. Challenges Final 5 Immunity All Around the World - You will be taking a hypothetical journey around the world with certain guidelines you must follow in order for your trip to be successful. Your journey must start and end in the city of Trabzon, Turkey (which has its own international airport). The person who completes their trip successfully while spending the least on travel costs will win Individual Immunity and a spot in the final 4. Winner: Karen A. Final Immunity Challenge Mind, Body & Soul - As you all know, this season started out with a theme: mind, body, and soul. For your final challenge, you will compete in three parts, each one embodying one of these three distinct divisions. One person will be eliminated in each part, leaving one winner! Winner: Ashley S. Tribal Councils Tribal #14 (Final 5) Voting Confessionals (Tribal #14) Tribal #15 (Final 4) Final Tribal Council Final Result Trivia *This episode was named by JC M. Category:Turkey Episodes Category:IOS: Turkey